


The Most Curious Trouble

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Harassment, M/M, Stiles' is taking no one's shit, attempted harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: When some random guy starts hitting on Stiles and won't take no for an answer, neither Stiles nor Peter are amused. At least at first.





	The Most Curious Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> Written for this prompt: “You know you want it, sweetheart.”

“You know you want it, sweetheart,” a voice purrs into Stiles’ ear, way too close for his comfort.

“Excuse me,” he says and neatly steps away from the guy. Who even says something like that in a parking lot. “But only my boyfriend gets to call me sweetheart,” he tells the man, who continues to leer at him.

“I was proposing a quick fuck, maybe a first date, but if you want to jump to dating already, we can certainly do that,” he says with a wink and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, no, see, my _actual_ boyfriend will rip you to shreds if you don’t leave me alone.”

“Whatever you say, love,” the man says, showing no signs of backing off and Stiles takes another step away.

“Stop calling me pet names, it’s gross and I don’t want it,” he states, and squares his shoulders, fingers already itching to take him down.

“Or what? Your _boyfriend_ will come and kick my ass? You need him to protect your innocence or something?” the guy asks and Stiles rolls his eyes again just as arms encircle him from behind.

“I fear there’s not much innocence left to protect,” Peter says, sounding regretful and narrowing his eyes at the guy. “And he doesn’t really need me to protect him,” he belatedly adds, like it’s just an afterthought he had.

“That’s your guy?” the man, who clearly can’t take a hint, asks. “Baby, you can do so much better.”

Stiles can feel Peter’s growl against his back, but it’s not yet loud enough for the idiot to hear.

“And I’m guessing you’re better, right?” Stiles asks and leans further back into Peter.

The idiot looks Peter up and down, as if to measure if he could take him and Stiles snorts. He probably even could, if Peter was human, but since he was not, the guy stood no chance. Stiles kind of wanted to see him try anyway. Not to mention that he’s actually assessing the wrong threat.

“Course I am,” the guy says and dares to reach out for Stiles.

Stiles laughs out loud even before Peter’s hand snaps forwards and stops his approach.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Peter casually tells him and lets go of his hand as soon as he tried to snatch it back.

“Or what? You gonna defend your twink?” the man asks, and now he sounds angry.

Stiles loves it when they get to this part.

“No, he’s perfectly able of defending himself. It’s just a warning. It wouldn’t be too good for your health if you don’t stop now.”

The man eyes Stiles now, and then starts laughing as if this was all a big joke. He’s clearly not expecting Stiles to do anything.

Stiles can practically see that thought on the man’s face and he choses that exact moment to step forward, out of Peter’s embrace who shrugs and mumbles “Warned him”.

Stiles doesn’t wait for the man to realize that something’s about to happen, he just steps close and neatly throws him down with a move Chris would be proud of.

The guy is clearly dazed, just staring up at the sky and slowly blinking. Stiles leans down to him.

“If I were you, _sweetheart_ , I would stop harassing people,” he cheerfully tells him and pats his cheek for good measure. “Next time you might not get away with a warning.”

The guy pales, and scrambles to get away from Stiles and Peter. He seems to want to say something but when Peter and Stiles start to smile at him he turns around and runs.

“You get into the most curious trouble, sweetheart,” Peter tells Stiles and steps forward to kiss his cheek.

“It’s because you leave me all alone in big empty parking lots,” Stiles says and makes his eyes as big and innocent as he can.

Peter laughs as he pulls him closer.

“I should do it more often, this is better entertainment than reality TV,” he mumbles into Stiles’ hair who hums in agreement.

“I wonder how many people I can throw down before my dad gets a complain,” Stiles muses.

“You wanna try?” Peter asks him and Stiles just falls a little bit more in love.

“I have the best boyfriend,” he decidedly says before he kisses Peter.

He mentally bets that they can make it up to four before someone calls the sheriff.


End file.
